Famous Five's kids
by Steven-B
Summary: Join Jack, Gin, Darwin, Ally and Oh don't forget Tony the dog, as they set out on an adventure, just like their parents The Famous Five. But will they be the same as their parents, or not. This story is in modern time, so expect technology. DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Famous Five, but I sure wish I did. R&R Please!


_**So this is my new Famous Five story, and my first one. The reason I decided on writing this is because I read it when I was younger, and it brings back good memories. This is about The Famous Five's kids, which I've always wanted to be a book, so if you also wanted that, you'll enjoy this. This is in the future so expect technology.**_

_**I hope you enjoy, and please review.**_

_Jack's POV_

It was a lovely sunny day when Jack stepped out of his room. ''Jack'' Julian Jack's father shouted from downstairs.

Jack gave a light sigh, and walked down stairs.

''Yes Dad'' I say.

'I lied when I said you aren't going to see your cousin, because you are all going to Kirrin island to stay with Aunt George'' he said looking happy.

''Sounds interesting, I'd like to meet my cousins'' I say wondering how old they are.

I am fifteen, so I'll probably be the oldest one.

''Did I ever tell all the adventures your Uncle and Aunt had, Oh and don't forget old George my cousin'' he says.

''YES Dad a million times, their names are Dick, Annie and George, Do they all have kids?'' I ask.

''Yes they do, we lost contact, but at least I know how many kids they have, let's see there's Darwin, he is Dick's son, I think you'll like him-'' he says and I cut him off ''Wow I'm already excited.

''Well and then there's Ally, she is Annie's daughter, lovely old girl. And that leaves Gin, George's daughter, I've got a feeling she's a little grumpy.'' He says. ''Don't worry I'll sort her out.

My Dad then explains to me how I'll take the train and meet my Aunt , George and my Cousin Gin there.

It all sounds like and adventure.

_Darwin's POV_

Darwin was playing video games when his father bursts into the room.

''Darwin my brother Julian just gave a ring, and you're going to Kirrin island to meet your cousins and Aunt George.'' He says looking excited, for my sake.

''Wow, now please leave, I'm almost at level twenty'' I say feeling irritated.

''You kids and your technology'' he mutters under his breath and walks out.

It's the holidays, and all I want to do is play some video games, not go to my Aunt's house, besides I've never even been there.

Oh well I guess I can just bring my Gameboy with.

_Ally's POV_

''Ally'' My mother calls.

''Yes Mom'' I say.

''Stop texting your friend and come eat, I have some good news for you.'' She says.

I groan and walk down stairs.

''What'' I ask.

''Julian, your Uncle, and my big brother, just ringed me and said you're to go to Kirrin island and meet your cousins, and Aunt George, isn't that exciting'' she says overly excited, I don't know why, she's not even coming.

''Great'' I say sarcastically. I am thirteen this isn't really exciting news.

''I bet you'll have an adventure just like me and your Uncle and Aunt had, back in the day'' she says, and I can see her thinking.

I smell something burning.

''Mom the toast'' I say loudly.

She jolts up ''Sorry Dear'' she says kindly.

Well maybe I'll enjoy Kirrin island, if there's phone reception.

_Gin's POV_

''Tony No!'' I scold at my dog Tony.

Tony jolts up and lies on my bed with me, looking at me sadly and cutely.

My mother told me Tony came from a legendary dog called Timothy.

She always tells me how wonderful Timothy was, and I believe her, because I have proof right here, My little Tony.

Tony was born when I was Six and shortly after Timothy died, which I can't remember anything about, otherwise I would of known how Timothy was.

I am fourteen now, and Tony is eight. Tony is still like a puppy, and he is my everything.

Tony has always protected me from danger.

Everyone expects me to be like my Mom George, but I never frown, and I am not miserable, or mean to people.

I am a very kind and lovely person.

My mother told me my cousins are coming for the holidays, here at Kirrin island, the place I love, and swim and have adventures in.

She told me to be very nice to them. I told her it is easy to be nice to people, unlike her.

Me and my Mom don't get along, especially, because I no Dad.

Dad died when I was two, and I can't remember him at all.

Mom never tells me about Dad, and we fight a lot.

She still loves me with all her heart though, I can tell, and I love her too.

_**Well I'm so excited about writing this, that I'm sure I'll update soon, but I'd love some reviews too. Bye for now, and I hope you love the story, if not tell me how I can improve in a review or PM. Bye for now.**_

_**- Steven-B**_


End file.
